Dusk of the End, Dawn of the Beginning
by eagle93
Summary: When a hunting trip takes a turn for the worse, Camelot finds themselves in the debt of an unlikely hero. When said hero is brought back to Camelot, Gaius believes her dangerous and will bring about the end of what Merlin has worked so hard for.
1. Hunting

Morning comes across Camelot, fresh dew on the grass, crisp morning air, and clear skies. All was calm as the town and castle was preparing for the day. All was calm except for one boy, running through the halls of the castle, late. Picking up a breakfast tray the young man hurries to his master's chamber. He enters the chamber and is just about to let out a sigh of relief when…

"You're late"

Merlin looks up shocked to find Arthur already awake. "Only by a little." Merlin moves and sets down the tray on Arthur's table. Arthur gets up and heads over to the table and sits down. Merlin goes about cleaning the room as Arthur eats.

"Why are you always late? Do you just not know how to be on time? Or is it your goal to keep me waiting."

"I am not always late." Merlin defends himself as he makes Arthur's bed.

"Oh yea, please state the last time you were on time." Merlin straightens up trying to think. "See even you can't remember."

"But I can remember you have a meeting in oh negative five minutes." Merlin say cheekily.

"Negative five minutes? What does that- OH!" Arthur gets up from the table and quickly heads out the door.

Gwen enters the bedroom shortly after Arthur's departure. "Merlin, where was Arthur off to in such a hurry?"

Merlin looks at Gwen innocently, "Oh he is off to a meeting."

"But there are no meetings today, at least that I am aware of." Confused Gwen looks at Merlin to see him smiling broadly before it registers in her mind. "oh," Gwen chuckles to herself.

"I better get going before he comes back."

"Yes you better," Gwen laughs as Merlin leaves.

With the sun lowering, the sign of the ending of another day, a group of knights, a king and his queen, and a manservant head back towards Camelot. Merlin is walking beside his horse which is carrying all the spoils of another excellent day of hunting.

Gwaine is talking as the others don't even bother to pretend to listen. "And as he picked up his last drink, he gave me this smirk, all cocky but I knew what was coming…and sure enough as soon as he finished it BAM he hit the ground. And that is the story of how I outdrank the great bandit Lor."

"Gwaine, if we have to hear one more of your drinking stories I will personally close the taverns for a month," Arthur muttered.

"Awe princess you wouldn't want an uprising on your hands now would you?" Gwaine asked sweetly.

Elyan laughed, "It would be only be a one man uprising."

"Only matters who the one man is," Gwaine remarked.

"Are you threatening the King?" joked Elyan, "That is punishable by death you know."

"No Elyan, not threatening the King, but the princess. Don't you agree Merlin?" Gwaine turns to Merlin.

Merlin laughs at Gwaine's remark but shakes his head, "I dare not offend the King, I think he might still be a little upset about this morning."

The Knights howl with laughter at the memory as Arthur turns red in the face. "Merlin when we get back to Camelot I will give you a list of chores so long that it will take you until your death bed to finish." Arthur threatens.

"Oh cheer up Arthur, its not everyday we get woken up by the King shouting orders running around the castle frazzled trying to put together an imaginary meeting." Gwaine laughs.

Gwen chuckles alongside the knights as Arthur gives her a betrayed look. "Oh cheer up Arthur, it was only a bit of fun."

Merlin who was laughing behind them as they walked back to Camelot suddenly become silent, the smile leaving his face. A feeling came, one that could only mean one thing, trouble. Merlin looked around trying to find out where it was only to here a battle cry as bandits came from all around. An ambush.

The Knights instantly dropped their joking demeanor and grabbed their swords shouting their own battle cry as they charged towards the oncoming bandits.

"Get Gwen out of here Merlin," Arthur gives the manservant a quick order before joining the rest of the knights.

Merlin heads quickly over to the Queen. "Are you alright m'lady?" he asks.

"Of course Merlin." Gwen says though her voice quivers slightly, something that Merlin does not miss.

"We should go for cover," Merlin says as he makes sure Arthur and the Knights are all right fighting and no danger is imminent. The bandits seem to be lacking in skill as the Arthur and the knights easily overtake them, but the number of bandits are greater than originally thought. Arthur turns back and sees Merlin and Gwen still in the same spot. He motions for Merlin to go away with Gwen.

"I would prefer not to leave my King," Gwen says to Merlin, who turns his attention back to her. Gwen was watching Arthur and saw the motions he was giving Merlin.

"We will be no help to the King here, he will find us when the danger has passed" Reluctantly both Gwen and Merlin go towards the forests. But not quick enough to pass by unnoticed by the bandits. Several break away and head off in the direction of the Queen and manservant. Arthur and the Knights try to follow but there are too many bandits.

Merlin and Gwen hurry through the forest as the sound of approaching footsteps become louder. An arrow passes by Merlin's ear. Before he can shout warning to the Queen an arrow pierces him in the back, with a cry Merlin falls.

All Merlin can feel is a burning in his shoulder. In the distance he can here a cry, his name. The Queen. Merlin tries to look around but all he sees are bandits. He can see the queen being pulled off her horse and tries to make for her. He feels a kick to the stomach and falls back. His tries to use magic but his mind can't concentrate. He can feel his body shutting down as a burning runs through him. He tries to cry out in pain but his mouth won't move. A flash of red goes before his eyes, Arthur or the Knights, they were hear they were saved. At this point Merlin can't have another concrete though as his blood feels like hot oil as it courses through his veins, he can only hope for darkness, sweet darkness, and it does not disappoint him.

Gwen watches fearfully as Merlin becomes limp. The bandits are tying her hands together but her thoughts are only with Merlin. When he was hit with the arrow he fell, which was expected, but not what came after. It seemed Merlin was having a spasm. He was jerking on the ground as he tried to look around. At that time the bandits were upon the pulling Gwen down from her horse. She could see Merlin try to get up but one of the bandits gave him a swift kick in the stomach. Merlin falls back as Gwen cries out in protest.

The bandit tying her hands looks back at what she is crying at. He looks at Merlin, no sympathy in his face. "Oh don't worry about him, he can't feel anything except the poison right now."

"Poison?" Gwen is horrified at the word being used in the same sentence as Merlin.

"Yea, nasty poison," the bandit says with glee, feeding off Gwen's horror. "First you're hit with it, and you don't think nothing of it until you find out your mind is fuddled, cant concentrate on nothing. You try to figure out what is going on but your body is shutting down until you can't feel nothing. And that's when the real pain starts. The poison spreads through your body hot as fire, but there is no escaping it, until it consumes you whole." The bandit laughs as he finishes tying Gwen's hands. Gwen can only stare at Merlin, who seemed to be fighting a battle within and now she knew he was losing it.


	2. Hero in Red

Gwen and the bandits were too preoccupied to notice the approach of another figure. This figure was silent, cloaked in red. The figured swiftly entered the clearing cutting down two bandits before knocking down another three. The remaining four bandits charge the figure, but the figure was too quick. Slashing the first two bandits in the stomach the figure, with a flick of their hand, knocked down the other two.

"Stop! Drop your weapon!" the bandit held his sword against Gwen's neck. "I'll kill her, I mean it!" A thin line of blood appeared on Gwen's neck.

Gwen dared not to breath as she stared at the hooded figure. Silent fear spread through her body as the cloaked figure turned towards the bandit. Slowly the sword hit the ground. Gwen could hear the chuckle of the bandit behind her as he released some of the pressure of the sword. The chuckling quickly turned into choking. Gwen felt the bandit behind her fall, horrified she turned to see the bandit on the ground his hands around his throat as if some invisible force was choking him. Gwen turned back toward the mysterious person and saw their hand reached towards the bandit.

"Stop!" Gwen cried, surprising not only herself but the hooded figure, who instantly released their grip. The bandit lay gasping for air as it reentered his lungs.

Just then Arthur and the Knights came barging into the clearing. The Knights quickly surrounded the figure with their swords out as Arthur went to Gwen's side. Arthur cut the ropes tying Gwen's hands. "Are you alright?"

Gwen didn't dare trust her voice so she only nodded her head. When she finally felt some of the nerves come back she talked. "Thanks to this person right here."

Content with her answer Arthur turned towards the figure who remained standing. "Who are you? You who could fend off ten bandits on your own."

Leon went forward and pulled the hood off of the figure. A gasp went around the group as the hood fell back. Expecting to see a man of great strength they were surprised to find a young woman, no older than twenty, underneath. The young woman looked around her eyes guarded. "I must heal the young man, he is slipping away from us as I speak." All eyes turned to the still boy on the ground. the knights slowly dropped their swords as Gwaine knelt down beside Merlin.

"Merlin, Merlin can you hear me?" Gwaine shook Merlin shoulder before ripping his hand back. "He is hot, as if he is fire."

"He was poisoned, that's what the bandit said, it was the arrow. He said Merlin would be dead soon." Gwen brought a hand to her mouth, terrified she had forgotten about Merlin.

"Not if you will let me save him," The girl stated. Arthur stared at her and then at Merlin, doing this multiple times.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"A simple enchantment, if all goes well he should wake up."

"So you're a sorcerer." Arthur more stated to himself than to her.

"No. I am not a sorcerer nor am I a warlock. It matters not what I am but what I can do. And I can save him." the young woman spoke with such authority that Arthur didn't dare disbelieve her. in fact he felt the utmost confidence, something that confused him deeply, how could he feel such confidence for a magic user?

Slowly Arthur shook his head yes and moved aside, much to the surprise of the others. "Do what you have to but please help him."

The young woman nodded and swiftly went to Merlin's side. She knelt down beside him and held out her hand. She started talking in a language Arthur had never heard before. The group watched with cautious curiosity as she continued her incantation. Arthur's attention turned back towards Merlin who was twitching. Gwen gasped beside him and it didn't take Arthur long to figure out why. Merlin's face was scrunched in pain. He twisted and turned as if being tortured.

"Stop!" Gwaine cried next to her, "You're hurting him." The young woman did not stop though. She kept speaking in the strange language as Merlin's energy seemed to start to drain from him, his twitching began to look like exhausted attempts to raise a limb. Gwaine, not being able to stand watching his friend hurt, dove forward and pulled her back forcefully. Arthur didn't miss her eyes, black as night, he never saw anything like it before.

The young woman broke away from Gwaine and returned to Merlin's side, but this time she didn't speak in any strange languages. "Merlin," she spoke softly as she grabbed his hand to feel for a pulse. "Merlin can you hear me?"

"Merlin? Merlin can you hear me?" Yes, thought Merlin, but he didn't know how to work his voice and he didn't know where the voice was coming from. In fact he didn't know where he was at the moment. He tried desperately to remember. Woods. Arrow. Arthur. Bandits. Gwen. Black. Yes, those words seemed familiar but what order. Merlin could hear the voice call for him again. He tried to pinpoint its location, it seemed to be…above him. Could that be? Is someone calling from above? No, Merlin tried to remember what happened and then it came back. Woods. Bandits. Arthur. Gwen. Arrow. Poison. Black. Yes, that was the order and poison was involved. Merlin remembered the hot oil feeling. He tensed as his senses came back, he could feel his toes and fingers, twitch his arms and legs. He waited for the pain but no pain came, could it be? Was that it? The great end of Emrys, poison from an arrow. Slowly Merlin opened his eyes only to be blinded by white light. Yes, he thought, that was all it took to end the Great Emrys. He almost laughed ironically but the voice called to him again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a figure. Slowly the figure came into view. An angel, that was Merlin's first thought. She was beautiful. Merlin took in every detail. Her wavy light brown hair, her dark brown eyes that seemed to read into his very soul. He felt calm in her presence, relaxed, yes he could get use to this. But then something came into view that didn't seem to belong…no it couldn't be. Merlin raised his head for a better look. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine smiled as Merlin recognized him and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "Thought we lost you for a second."

Merlin looked around and saw he was surrounded by the worried faces of the Knights, Arthur and Gwen. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a poisonous arrow, another few seconds and you would have been gone." Gwen said.

"Why am I not?" Merlin asked looking around.

"She healed you…" Arthur said as he look around. The young woman was gone. "Where did she go?" Arthur demanded as the knights looked around confused. "Gwaine, find her, bring her back to Camelot. The rest of us leave for Camelot. Gaius will want to check over you Merlin." Gwaine nodded at his orders and went to his horse and rode off. Percival started to pick up Merlin but he insisted he could manage on his own. Merlin slowly stood, swaying for a moment before being able to walk. They all headed off towards Camelot with Arthur in lead and the Knights in the rear.


	3. Elaine

Gwaine rides through the forests not entirely sure where to start looking for the young woman, who he was in debt for. A debt he is sure he would have to repay in the future. He comes across a clearing. He is about to start back into the forest when something caught his eye, a small hole. As Gwaine approached it he noticed the hole increase in size. Pulling out his sword Gwaine enters the hole.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the Knights enter Camelot around dusk. Stable boys come running forward to grab the horses as all dismounts. Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen head straight for Gaius' chambers.

When they reach Gaius' chambers Arthur knocks as Merlin just opens the door. Merlin walks in leaving Arthur to gape at him. Gwen gives a small chuckle before following Merlin who is smirking. All enter the room as Gaius turns surprised to see the King and Queen in his company. "What can I do for you?" Gaius asks cautiously looking them up and down for any sign of illness.

"We are here for Merlin." Gwen says coming forward. Gaius looks surprised as he turns to his ward. Merlin is sitting on a chair just about to take a bite into an apple as he looks around at all the eyes staring at him.

"I'm fine, honestly." Merlin says, tired of all the stares.

"What happened?" asked Gaius.

"A poisonous arrow," answered Arthur, "Hit him in the back right shoulder."

Gaius move over to Merlin and made him show him where the arrow hit. Gwen excused herself as Merlin pulled his shirt above his head. His right shoulder only contained a small red spot, hardly bigger than a bee sting. "Are you sure it was an arrow?" Gaius asked unbelieving.

"Yes, Gwen saw it. The thing is…" Arthur turns towards the door to make sure no one was listening and that it was closed. "The thing is Merlin has already been healed."

Both Merlin and Gaius look at Arthur. No one had talked to Merlin about the exact events of his recovery except it was some mysterious girl who disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"This girl, or young woman, I don't know, she couldn't have been more than twenty. But she came out of nowhere and saved Gwen and Merlin from the bandits. This is according to Gwen whose word I believe and fully trust. Anyway, by the time the Knights and I got there the bandits were already down and the only ones standing were Gwen and the girl. She said she could help Merlin, but at first we were apprehensive, I mean it was magic. But there was no other choice and so she said a spell, or at least I think it was a spell, and Merlin was healed."

"So where is this sorcerer?" Gaius asked looking around expecting her to appear suddenly.

"I don't know her current whereabouts but that's the other thing, she said she wasn't a sorcerer, nor a warlock." Gaius is surprised to hear this news as he looks at Merlin who is confused. "My question is, Gaius, if a human practices magic but is not a sorcerer or warlock, then what is she?"

Before Gaius could answer the door opened to show Leon on the other side. "Sorry to bother you my Lord, but we must have a meeting to discuss the bandit attack."

Arthur nods to Leon before turning to Gaius and Merlin and nodding farewell to them. "Feel better." Arthur tells Merlin before he leaves.

As soon as Arthur is gone Merlin turns to Gaius, "What is a human who practices magic but isn't a warlock or sorcerer, I never heard of such a thing."

Gaius thinks for a minute before going to his bookshelf. He studies the books looking for the right one. When he finds it he pulls it out, dust blows off of it. "There are a few possibilities I can think of," says Gaius as he opens the book.

"Which are?"

"The first is she is lying. Just made it up to sound more important than she actually is. The second is that she is a nymph, though I have a hard time believing this one because they haven't been seen in over thousands of years."

Gaius shows Merlin the page containing the nymphs; Merlin looks over it before turning to Gaius. "Are there any other things she could possibly be?"

"The one I believe the most is the Dziwożona."

"What is the Dziwożona?"

"They are also known as Mamuna, but they are female swamp demons. They are known to be dangerous and malicious, which it sounds like she was to the bandits. They are known to attract men with their looks only to attack and murder them. Can you tell me anything about her? Describe her to me."

Merlin looks around thinking about what to say. "She seemed like an angel to me, I know that sounds crazy but I swore I was dead and she was an angel to lead me to where I needed to go. Her voice was like music, sort of singsong. When it called me I knew I had to listen. And when I opened my eyes and saw her, I felt calm and relaxed, like with her I could do anything. I can't see her as a murderer."

Gaius stared at Merlin taking in his words. He sighs not knowing what to tell Merlin. "Merlin I fear you are going under her spell. Dziwożona are very dangerous, you must take precaution with them." Merlin only nods though not believing in what Gaius is saying.

Using the day as an excuse Merlin heads off to bed to be alone with his thoughts. Could the girl who saved his life, the one he could have sworn was an angel really be a cold hearted killer. Merlin's thoughts flittered to Freya. Oh how he missed her. Nights like these Merlin longed for Freya's touch, her comfort. Merlin dozed off into a peaceful dream with Freya.

Gwaine slowly entered into the hole only to see the back of the young woman. "That sword is not needed here." The young woman spoke without turning her head. "Only those who seek good may find the entrance to the cave." The young woman turned and handed Gwaine a mug. He takes it cautiously; looking at it she smiles at him. "If I have heard correct you enjoy a nice cup of mead every now and then." The young woman smiles as she takes a sip of her own cup, Gwaine slowly brings the cups to his lips only to taste the most wondrous mead he could remember.

When Gwaine finally puts his cup down the young woman spoke again, "so Sir Gwaine, what is it I may assist you with?"

Gwaine puts down his cup, "King Arthur requests your presence in Camelot."

If the young woman is surprised at hearing this she does not show it. "King Arthur requests my presence? Am I correct to understand that it is illegal for the practice of magic in Camelot?"

"That is correct."

"So am I correct to assume that the only reason my presence is requested is to arrest me?"

"No, I don't believe that at all."

The young lady smiles at Gwaine, "so Sir Gwaine do I have your word that I will not be arrest for the use of magic?"

Gwaine hesitates for a minute before answering, "King Arthur is a right and fair king. Today you saved his wife, a woman he loves dearly, and his manservant, a man he respects and loves dearly. I don't believe he will charge you for the use of magic, so yes you have my word."

"In the end all a man has left is his word. I will go with you to Camelot Sir Gwaine and I take with me your word."

The young woman stands and make for the entrance of the cave when Gwaine calls out to her. "Wait, I see it unfair that you know my name, yet yours remain unknown."

The young woman smiles, "I have many names but you may call me Elaine."


	4. A Relationship's Blossom

As the sun rises on Camelot two figures ride in. Gwaine and Elaine reach the steps of Camelot swiftly. Gwaine helps Elaine off her horse as he hands the reins to two stable boys. Gwaine leads Elaine up the steps and into the castle.

Merlin is standing in the throne room, the King is having a meeting with the Knights discussing the many threats for Camelot. Merlin's mind was wondering when the doors open. All eyes turn towards them as Gwaine enters. Merlin's breath hitches as he sees her. Immediately he feels relaxed and calm. He can't help but notice how graceful her walk is, how proper she holds herself, proud but without an ego. Gwaine and the young lady head straight to Arthur who stands to greet her.

"Welcome to Camelot, I hope your trip was decent." Arthur shoots a look to Gwaine who gives a small nod.

"I understand my presence was requested here." Merlin felt she was almost singing more than she was speaking.

"Yes, well I didn't get to properly thank you for what you did yesterday."

"No thanks are required, I was merely doing what was right."

"Yes well thank you all the same. I also want to talk to you about your….er…talent." Merlin could swear the atmosphere did a 180 when Arthur said talent. The young woman visible tensed in front of him. Arthur didn't fail to notice. "Please don't be worried, I don't seek to punish you for helping us. Its just that magic is a touchy subject in Camelot and the kingdom would feel a little better if we could keep an…umm…an eye out on you. No offense, just a precaution."

Merlin watched as the young woman carefully studied Arthur. Arthur seemed slightly uncomfortable in her gaze…well slightly being an understatement. "If it would make the kingdom feel better I will stay, but understand this, I go were I want so if I wish to leave I will leave."

"Understood," With a nod of his head Arthur excused the rest of the meeting. Gwen stood up and walked over to the young woman, after saying a quick word, Gwen lead her out of the room.

"I'm sorry if Arthur seemed forceful, he's just use to having his way," Gwen explained to Elaine as she lead her out of the throne room. "I have picked out a selections of rooms for you to choose from. I didn't know your taste so I thought I would pick a variety. But do you prefer to be close to others or farther away where it is more private?"

"Perhaps a more private room will suit me."

"Okay perfect now we have three ready, one is in the wing opposite to where Arthur and my room is, that would be on the second floor. There is another room on the third floor in a deserted wing, or if you want there is a room in the tower."

"The room in the tower sounds perfect."

"Okay right this way." Gwen takes Elaine's hand and leads her down the hall. "Now Gaius, the towns physician, will be living under you. Don't worry he won't bother you, just in case you need some medicine or remedies." Gwen leads Elaine past Gaius room just as Merlin and Gaius are coming out. Merlin smiles to Elaine who returns it. Gaius notices Merlin's long stare and gives him a little shove to get him going.

Gwen continues to lead Elaine up the steps. "It's quite a walk up here, but I assure you the view is spectacular. I use to come up here, when I first became queen, it was nice to get away." Gwen reaches the top of the stairs were a door sits. She opens the door to a massive room. Elaine looks around in wonder. Gwen starts showing her around. "This is the living room, obviously, but you have some chairs a table for eating, if you wish to dine alone, otherwise you are welcomed to join Arthur and me. These steps lead to your bedroom, complete with bed and closet. May I ask where are your clothes?"

Elaine turns to looks at Gwen, confused. "My clothes?"

"Yes, were are they?"

"This is it." Gwen looks at Elaine's dress, torn and singed in some places. Her smile falters a little.

"If you would like I will send up the seamstress immediately." Elaine only nods her head, she has spotted the window. As Elaine walks slowly to the window she takes in the magnificent view of Camelot and beyond. Gwen smiles at Elaine's contentment and leaves her.

Elaine is still staring out the window when there is a knock at the door. She turns to answer only to see a pile of clothes on the other side. She smiles softly as she open the door wider, "Come in Merlin."

Merlin's head peaks out from the side of the clothes, smiling, "Hello m'lady. The Queen has sent some of her old clothes for you until we can get the seamstress here. Unfortunately she went off to visit her sick brother but she should be back, sometime next week."

"Oh this is more than enough." Elaine looks at all the dress, dresses fit for a Queen, once belonging to a Queen.

Merlin sets down all the dress on the table as Elaine watches him. As she goes to look through the dress it is his turn to observe her. He watches as she carefully pilfers through the dress, holding them carefully. He searches out every detail but finds her to be a complete mystery, much like Gaius warned, only, to Merlin the mystery wasn't bad, it was curiosity. No Gaius must be wrong, she can't be evil.

Elaine turns to look at Merlin, who looks away, red in the face at being caught. She smiles at him as he looks back up. "Can I help you with anything else?" she asks.

"I'm Merlin, well you already knew that but I wanted to do a proper introduction," Merlin rambles as Elaine gives a small smile. " And I just wanted to personally thank you. As I understand I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Elaine laughs at Merlin, not rudely but amused. "It's nice to properly meet you Merlin, I am Elaine. And the pleasure was all mine, to save the great manservant of the King." Elaine teases as Merlin chuckles.

"Yes well still, thank you."

Elaine moves back towards the window, but instead of looking out she looks up. Have you ever studied the stars from the roof?"

The question completely caught Merlin off guard as it takes a second for him to process what she just asked. "The roof, no, though I imagine it would be amazing."

"Do you want to?" Elaine asks with a mischievous grin.

"Now? No I can't, I have to get back to Arthur and I don't think it is dark enough." Merlin looks out the window at the sun finally setting.

"Not now tonight, if you would like to join me come back tonight around midnight." Elaine said.

"Okay, I'll be here." With that Merlin turned and left.

Merlin thought the day couldn't get anymore worse, having already down Arthur's laundry, polished his armor, cleaned his room, prepared his bath, cleaned out the stables, but no Arthur had more plans for him. The only thing he had to look forward to was tonight with Elaine, he was starting to believe Gaius, there was some spell she had over him, but he didn't think it was something in her control. He had just brought the lunch for Gwen and Arthur when Gwen asked Merlin what he though of Elaine. Merlin was caught off guard by this question as Arthur snorts into his glass. "Merlin, and Elaine, sorry mate she is much too good for you."

"Now I don't think that, Merlin is a very nice man, anyone would be lucky to have you?" Gwen says embarrassing Merlin further.

"Merlin have you ever even have a girlfriend? Do you even know how to talk to women?"

Merlin wanted nothing but to leave grabs Arthur's boots and goes out the door. He geos to the castle's steps sits and starts scrubbing the boots. Soon he feels a presence sit next to him assuming it to be Gwaine or a knight Merlin doesn't turn, but when his anger and embarrassment slowly disappear and he becomes calm, Merlin knows who is sitting next to him.

"Who is she?" Merlin turns stares at Elaine, not knowing what to say. "I can tell you think about her a lot. You have a far away look in your eye with a slight smile on your face. It can't be your parents because I have heard you talk about your mother and you don't share the same look. It is no one here because why would your thought be so far away if they were in the same room. So who is she?"

"Her name is Freya, she was a druid. She was beautiful and kind and sweet. I was going to give up everything for her." Merlin smiles at the memory as Elaine watches him closely.

"Was?"

A pained expression passes on Merlin's face. As he looks down Elaine puts a comforting hand on his. Merlin stares at her hand before answering, "She died."

"I'm so sorry," Elaine is truly softly as she observes Merlin. "But that's not it is it? You still see her, every once in awhile. The Lady of the Lake."

Merlin head shoots to Elaine as she says this, how could anyone know? "How do you know?"

"I knew her, and I knew of her death."

"You knew her?"

"She was my friend, I tried helping her with her…problem. We almost had it under control but then one night I was…preoccupied… and she was caught by the bounty hunter. I blame myself for her death. But it brings me joy to think that in her last moments she had someone as caring as you looking after her." Elaine smiles at Merlin who returns it.

"Thank you," Merlin feels better knowing he wasn't the only friend Freya had in the world, that she wasn't alone before she met him.

Merlin stands to go back to Arthur as Elaine gives him a hug. Merlin is at first shocked by her actions but smiles and gives her one in return. "You are truly a remarkable person. Emrys, I have heard of your greatness but not your compassion." With that Elaine heads back into the castle leaving Merlin dumbfounded. Somehow she knew, she knew, but he was okay with it. in fact he was better than okay he was great. With a huge smile on his face Merlin leaves to go back to Arthur's aid.

Unbeknownst to Merlin a figure in the shadows was watching him. With a look of despair Gaius heads back to his house.


	5. Stars

Merlin finished his day with Arthur later than expected as he headed back to Gaius'. Merlin only had about an hour before he was going to meet up with Elaine, just the thought brought a smile to his face. He entered to see Gaius working on some potions. As Merlin said a quick hello, he headed over to his room when Gaius called to him.

"You didn't come for dinner."

Merlin stopped and turned to see Gaius watching him. "No, Arthur kept me, I just snuck food off his plate."

"I saw you talking to the girl."

"Elaine."

"What?"

"Her name is Elaine."

Gaius didn't miss the smile that came on Merlin's face whenever he spoke of her. "I told you I don't trust her."

"Gaius she is not dangerous, you have to believe."

"Merlin the Dziwożona are very powerful, you don't know if she is dangerous or not."

"Are we even sure that she is a Dziwożona. I mean have you ever seen one?"

"No, but that doesn't mean they aren't real. I have heard stories about them, they lead men away from others. Once they get the man alone they will attack and kill."

"No you're wrong!" With that Merlin stormed out, heading to Elaine's room. Gaius just sighs as he sits down, worried for Merlin.

Merlin knocks on Elaine's door at exactly midnight. She opens the door smiling. "Perfect timing."

Once Merlin sees Elaine all his anger and frustration with Gaius melts away. He smiles as she invites him in. "I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Tonight is a perfect night, the skies are clear, I checked." Elaine smiles as she grabs Merlin's hand to lead him to the window. She starts to climb out when Merlin hesitates as he looks down. "Don't worry you won't fall," Elaine assures Merlin as she pulls herself up to the roof. She holds out her hand as Merlin cautiously follows.

She pulls Merlin up and then lies back staring at the stars. Merlin lies down beside her and looks up, he can't help the gasp that follows when he sees all the stars, they seem to go on endlessly. "Wow." He breathes out.

Elaine smiles, "It's incredible, isn't it." Merlin shakes his head in agreement as she starts to point out stars. "You see that one, yea the red looking one. That one is Mars. It's in the same solar system as us. And that one over there is Venus, and that one is Saturn, it has rings around it."

Merlin sits up looking at her confused, "What do you mean Solar system, rings, planets?"

Elaine laughs and sits up, "Have you never heard of the solar system?" Merlin shakes his head no. "Do you mind if we do magic?"

Merlin can't believe she is even asking that question as he looks at her. "How do you know I can do magic?"

"Every person who ever dreams of doing magic knows the greatness of Emrys, those of us who are born with magic knows when Emrys is in our presence." Merlin nods his head taking in those words. "So do you mind if we use magic?" Merlin shakes his head no, eager to see what she will do. "Do you know how to make a ball of light?" Merlin opens his hand to show her his blue orb. She gasps as she sees it. "It is blue!"

"Yes, it has always been blue, why?"

"It's just most people who practice magic, well the ordinary ones, theirs are white. I guess I should have known you being Emrys and all."

"Is yours white?" Merlin asks cautiously not knowing if that will be an insult. He relaxes as he sees Elaine's grin as she shakes her head no. She holds out her hand to show Merlin a deep red ball, darker than fire but somehow brighter. It is Merlin's turn to gasp as he takes in her light orb. "It's beautiful."

"Watch this," Elaine says with a smile. Slowly she brings her hand with the orb towards Merlin's. When hers touches Merlin's it seem Elaine's orb sucks Merlin's in. The orb then becomes a gold color. Merlin once again is left in awe. "This will be the sun," Elaine says as she lets the orb float above them. "Now do it to mine."

Merlin creates another orb and slowly brings it to Elaine's new orb. This time Merlin's sucks in Elaine's and becomes bright silver. Elaine carefully takes it from Merlin and breaks it in two. "This one, closest to the sun is Mercury, then comes Venus." As Elaine talks she lets the orbs join the gold one above their head as Merlin watches amazed. The two silver ones rotate around the gold one, while the gold one remains still. Elaine has Merlin release one above them, which takes its place rotating around the others. "This one is Earth, where we are. And these," Elaine releases three more red orbs, one with rings, "are Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn. The one with the rings is Saturn. Saturn and Jupiter though are more of a yellow, than red, but we will have to make do."

Merlin stares at the orbs, orbiting around him, "This is incredible." He looks at Elaine who is staring at him. He suddenly felt a pull towards her, a need to always be close to her, one look from her told him she felt it too. Slowly he leans towards her, she mimics his movement coming towards him. In the middle their lips meet. Merlin feels a heat rise up in him, having a feeling it is not coming from the orbs above them.


	6. The Phoenix

Merlin enters Gaius chambers smiling like an idiot; he still can't believe what has just happened. He doesn't even bother to hide his smile as he spots Gaius still up waiting for him.

"And where have you been?" Gaius asks, though he already knows the answer.

"Gaius," Merlin warns, he does not want to here of Gaius' warning. "She is not dangerous, you have to take my word for it."

"Merlin, you are under her spell, you have to believe me. She IS dangerous and you can't be alone with her."

"I trust her Gaius. I trust her with my life." With that Merlin heads back to his room. Gaius sighs as he hears the door close.

The next morning Merlin woke up earlier than usual. He snuck downstairs careful to not wake up Gaius. Very slowly he left. As soon as the door closed Gaius eyes opened, he had heard Merlin leave. Gaius gets up and heads out the door.

Gaius follows Merlin quietly as Merlin heads for the front doors of the castle. Gaius watches as Merlin starts to head down the steps. Merlin reaches the bottom then stops and looks around before heading towards the stables. Coming out of the stables with two horses, one Gaius recognizes as Merlin's the other he isn't sure, Merlin waits at the bottom of the steps. Gaius hears footsteps and hides as Elaine comes down the hall. She heads down the stairs were Merlin is waiting. Merlin helps her onto her horse and they both leave, riding out of Camelot. Gaius watches them go, debating in his mind what to do. Finally he decides and heads off into the castle.

Elaine and Merlin ride off into the forests of Camelot. Laughing and joking as they go, "Where are we going?" asks Elaine.

"You'll see," replies Merlin as he rides on ahead.

Elaine urges her horse faster and comes equal with Merlin, "Your mentor Gaius was in the halls this morning when I passed through, he was hiding." Elaine watches as anger quickly passes through Merlin's face. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"He doesn't trust me does he?" Merlin sighs not looking at Elaine, but that tells her the answer. "Why?"

"He just doesn't know what you are, I mean you told Arthur you weren't a warlock or a sorcerer so Gaius has been trying to figure out what you are."

"And what has he deciphered I am?"

Merlin looks away before turning to her, "Gaius thinks you are a Dziwożona." He cautiously looks at Elaine hoping she is not mad. He is surprised to find her laughing.

"A swamp demon? Gaius thinks I am a swamp demon. Oh I hope I had left a better impression than a smelly slimy creature. Oh wow." At this time they have reached the clearing Merlin was taking her to, a vast meadow filled with white flowers, in the middle was a blanket and basket. Elaine speeds her horse up and gallops down to the blanket before dismounting.

Merlin follows suit. He dismounts next to Elaine as she lets her horse go to wander. Merlin does the same before turning to Elaine, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it is so beautiful!" Elaine looks around trying to take all of the beauty in. As they sit and Merlin opens the basket to show muffins and fruits.

Merlin turns to Elaine as they are enjoying their breakfast. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you are not a warlock, or a sorcerer, or even a Dziwożona then what are you?"

Elaine puts down her apple and looks off thinking. "I'm not a thing, I am the thing. Understand?" Merlin shakes his head no as Elaine sighs. "You are a warlock, there are more of you but you are the Emrys, only one. My species was never plentiful, there has always been one and only one, me."

"What are you?"

Elaine turns and looks directly into Merlin's eyes, "I am the phoenix."

Gaius approaches the door and cautiously raises his hand to knock; he hesitates but then makes up his mind and knocks. He opens the door and heads in without waiting for an answer.

"Late again Mer- Oh Gaius." Arthur turns surprised to see Gaius.

"Sorry to bother sire, but…" Gaius hesitates.

"What is it Gaius, what is wrong?"

"It's Merlin, I fear he is in trouble."

Merlin looks at Elaine trying to figure out what she just told him. "What is the phoenix, I have only heard bits and pieces about the Phoenix or you."

"It's nothing dangerous I promise you, as long as I don't lose control, and trust me I learned to control it a long time ago."

"What happens when you lose control?" Merlin asks looking at Elaine.

"I would prefer not to say, but it can get bad, last time I lost control I started a fire in Rome."

"You don't mean the Great Fire of Rome?" Elaine gives Merlin a small smile and Merlin laughs.

"You are not scared?" Elaine asks Merlin curiously.

"No, I trust you. I would put my life in your hands. If you say you have it under control then I believe you." Merlin says sincerely to Elaine, as he grabs her hand. Elaine breaks out into a huge smile.

"I trust you with my life and love you with my full heart." Merlin stares at Elaine unbelieving at what she just said. He pulls her in for a kiss and they break apart laughing, a weight has been lifted from them both.

"How is Merlin in trouble?" Arthur asks Gaius.

"He left earlier today with Elaine."

"Merlin and Elaine, Merlin is on a date?" Arthur tries to put those words together but they sound so foreign to him.

"Yes and I fear for his safety."

"I would be more fearful of Elaine's safety."

"But see that is the thing, she is the danger that Merlin is in, she has him under some spell I am sure of it." Arthur looks at Gaius all joking aside.

"How is Elaine dangerous?"

"You said she wasn't a warlock or a sorcerer so the only thing I believe she can be is a Dziwożona."

"A Dziwożona. What is a Dziwożona?"

"It is a female from the swamp or forest. She puts a man under her spell and when she gets them alone she kills them."

"Why would she be dangerous though? She saved Merlin, why would she want to kill him?"

"Think about it, was there anything weird about her?"

"Her eyes."

"What about her eyes?" Gaius asks suspiciously.

"They were black, darkest black I have ever seen."

"See there is evidence right there, when a regular sorcerer or warlock use magic their eyes are gold, not black. I am telling you sire, she is dangerous and can't be trusted."

"Right what do you propose we do?"

"Go after them, find her before she can kill Merlin."

"Okay Gaius go round up the knights and tell them to meet me in front of the castle." Gaius nods and heads off straight away.


	7. Dusk of the End

As soon as Arthur is dressed he heads out to the front of the castle. There is meets the rest of his Knights. He quickly briefs them on what has happened and the threat that Elaine has now become. Arthur notices a look cross Gwaine's face but thinks nothing of it. "She is to be arrested on the spot. She will stand a trial and then we will decide what to do."

Just then Merlin and Elaine come into Camelot, they are laughing as they approach the castle. Their laughter dies down as they spot the knights and the King. Merlin helps Elaine down as they watch the knights carefully. The knights surround them with their swords drawn. "What's going on?" Merlin asks looking frightened at the weapons pointed at them. He looks toward Arthur for an explanation.

"Elaine, we invited you into this Kingdom on peaceful terms, I have been informed you are dangerous and are plotting against the people of Camelot. You are under arrest and we will decide the judgment to bring upon you."

The knights move forward to grab Elaine as Merlin starts to push them off. "Let go of her!" He cries trying to get to Elaine who the Knights are pulling farther away. A Knight comes up and grabs Merlin pulling him away. Elaine calls out for him but the Knights whisk her away. Merlin turns towards the Knight that is holding him, it is Gwaine. Merlin shoves off Gwaine and goes toward Arthur as Gwen comes out hearing the commotion.

"What is going on here?" Gwen asks.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demands to Arthur, Gwen looks between the two men confused. "You have no right to arrest."

"She was a threat to Camelot, conspiring against us, she will be killed." Gwen gasps next to Arthur.

"She has never caused any harm to Camelot, she saved my life, she saved Gwen's life." Merlin argues.

"It was all a ploy to get into the walls of Camelot!" Arthur shouts, "Gaius told me what she is and she will burn for it." Arthur turns and heads into the castle, leaving a furiously Merlin behind.

"You did this!" Merlin barges into Gaius' chambers accusingly. "She is to die because of you!"

"I told you Merlin she is a threat, she has you under her spell, she is a Dziwożona, they are very powerful."

"She is not a Dziwożona!" Merlin shouts at Gaius.

"How do you know?"

"Because she told me!" Merlin unable to control his anger causes a pot next to Gaius to burst; both are shocked as they stare at the remains.

"What did she tell you?" Gaius asks slowly.

Merlin calms down before looking at Gaius, "She is the Phoenix."

Gaius looks at Merlin in disbelief, "No that can't be right, the Phoenix is gone. No one has seen it in hundreds of years."

"Well she is here and as of right now in Camelot's dungeons, thanks to you." Before Gaius can say another word Merlin leaves.

Merlin finds himself in Elaine's room. He watches the sunset as Gwaine enters. "I don't believe what Arthur is doing is right," Gwaine says to Merlin. Merlin turns around in shock. "Before I came to Camelot with her, she was apprehensive to come. She didn't want to come her to her death. I gave her my word that she wouldn't die here. I gave her it because I trusted her, there was something calming about her. I knew I could believe her. She told me all a man has is his word and I don't intend on breaking it."

"You are going to break her out?" Merlin doesn't believe what Gwaine is suggesting, to break his oath to Camelot.

"Yes, she is innocent and I wont let her die for Arthur's arrogance. Are you with me?" Merlin nods his head as Gwaine smiles and they both head down to the dungeons.

Gwaine and Merlin enter the dungeon to find to guards, sitting guard at the door. Merlin motions to Gwaine to make a noise, distraction. Gwaine nods his head in understanding as he turns and goes down the hall. Soon Merlin can hear a crash in the hall. The two guards stand up and head down the hall. Before they disappear Merlin preforms an incantation and levitates the keys from the guard's belt into his hand.

With the guards gone, Merlin hurries into the dungeons. Merlin finds the cell Elaine is in and opens it. Elaine looks shocked to see him. "Come quickly, Gwaine is making a distraction but the guards can be back any minute." Elaine takes the hand Merlin offers her and he hurries out of the dungeons.

They meet up with Gwaine in the main hall of the castle. "Hurry," Gwaine warns, "I distracted them but soon they caught on and hurried back to the dungeons, they should be ringing the bells soon." True to Gwaine's word the bells began to ring.

"Did you get the horses?" Merlin asks Gwaine.

"Yes, they are all packed and waiting at the bottom of the steps." Gwaine answers as they reach the entrance of the castle. Gwaine turns to Elaine, "M'lady I hope you will still find me true to my word after tonight, I am sorry for I did not foresee the blindness of our king."

"Sir Gwaine, you are truly strength. Your word has not been broken, nor shall ever be. You are the bravest most valiant of Camelot's knights. Thank you."

"No thank you m'lady." Gwaine gives Elaine a kiss on her hand before he disappears into the shadows.

"Come on we are almost there," Merlin urges.

Elaine and Merlin exit the church only for Elaine to notice two horses not one. "Merlin there are two horses?" Elaine looks at Merlin who is smiling.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin smiles as he gives her a quick kiss, "I lost something dear to me once in my life and I don't intend to lose someone that means so much to me again."

Elaine smiles as they run down the stairs. Merlin helps Elaine onto her horse just as Knights come out to surround them. Arthur is on the balcony with Gwen by his side. "Stop," Arthur cries, "Merlin what are you doing, helping a prisoner escape?"

"She is not guilty of the crimes you accuse her of," Merlin shouts at Arthur, who is taken aback.

"She uses magic, breaking the laws of Camelot."

"If that is her crime then I share it with her."

"What do you mean?" Arthur can't believe Merlin is confessing to sorcery, Merlin a sorcerer?

"I have magic, I like her was born with it! We didn't chose to study it, we were given it as gifts."

"I don't believe you," Arthur manages to croak out.

"You are my friend, Arthur, I have used magic to protect you ever since I came to Camelot. If you need me, only call out my name and I will come." Merlin heads over to Elaine and mounts his horse. Arthur tries to make sense of the words Merlin tells him. Merlin catches eyes with Gaius only to turn away. Gaius knows he no longer deserves Merlin's trust and that he has lost it. Arthur only realizes Merlin is leaving when he sees their retreating backs, he calls out. It takes everything Merlin has to keep going and not turn back around, soon though the beating of the hoofs drowns Arthur's voice out. The only thing Merlin is aware of is the presence next to him.


	8. Morgana

It has been two months since that fateful night Merlin gave up his destiny to be with the one he loves. He thinks about how much his life has changed as he stares out across the lake. He took her to the lake where he let Freya go. He knew this was supposed to be Freya's spot but he didn't know where else to go that was private.

The morning breeze passes him as he feels two arms wrap around him. he smiles as he feels Elaine's face press into his shoulder. "Good morning," she mumbles to him.

"Morning," Merlin smiles, yes he missed his old friends but he was content with where he was.

"What are you doing out here?" Elaine asks as she moves to stand next to Merlin, looking out over the lake.

Merlin puts his arm around Elaine bringing her closer, "Thinking."

"About Camelot." Elaine doesn't need a confirmation, she knows Merlin all too well.

"I think I am going to go check on them today."

"You have a feeling?"

"Yea, I can't seem to shake it."

"I have it too, I am worried for them."

Merlin looks at Elaine in surprise, "You're worried about them?"

"Yea you care about them, a lot. That means I care about them too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The sun was coming up in Camelot, but the morning was not as bright as it is at the lake. A gloom seemed to have passed over Camelot since the departing of Merlin. The townspeople have not seen their King in over two months. Not one word. The King only went to the meetings with the knights and then retires back to his room. They see their Queen a lot more, but her smile is fake. Put on to please the people, but even they can see through it.

In this mornings meeting everything went the same as they have been. The king comes in right as it starts. Arthur sits down at the round table, but his mind is far from there. The Queen answers for him. The knights report on their patrols. The only time the King speaks is to ask if the whereabouts of Merlin are known. As always the knights answer with a no and a promise to tell the King as soon as they learn anything. The King then dismisses the meeting and retreats back into his room.

Gwen closes the door as Arthur takes off his cloak, putting it on a chair. There is no servant in the room. Gwen comes over to Arthur and helps him take off his chainmail. "I miss him too," Gwen says gently as Arthur slides out of armor. "But I understand why he left."

Arthur looks down guilty as the memory floods his brain. "I don't blame him, I was irrational. It's just it has been so long I don't know if he is still even alive. I'm worried. Worried that he won't come back because he is afraid of what I will do because of his magic. I don't care, I mean I feel like I have known all this time about it, I just want him back."

Gwen comes over and hugs Arthur, "Me too."

Elaine watches as Merlin packs a sack for the road. "I'll be back later today, before dark if all goes well."

"Just be safe, please," Elaine asks as Merlin finishes packing.

He turns and smiles to her, "Always." Merlin kisses her before he leaves.

Elaine doesn't do much during the day while Merlin is away. She goes out and sits by the lake, reading Merlin's spell book. She didn't need to but it passed the time. Finally she decided to take a walk through the forest. Merlin doesn't like her to do this in case some Camelot knights came by and found her, but she could take care of a few knights.

Elaine walked through the woods, not really paying attention to where she was going. She weaved through the trees thinking to herself. It wasn't until she heard the marching that she stopped. Ahead of her were hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers. They were marching towards Camelot. Elaine crept silently towards the soldiers, putting a spell on herself to be invisible. She went to the front of the lines looking for the leader. There she spotted a young woman. A young woman with crazy black hair and a dress in shreds. This could only be the person Morgana, Merlin had warned Elaine about her. Slowly Elaine retreated back to the cabin were she waited impatiently for Merlin's return.

True to his word, Merlin returned just before sunset. He came home to find a pacing Elaine, "What's the matter?" he asks as she turns to him.

"I was walking in the forest today when I saw soldiers, an army, hundreds, maybe a thousand, heading for Camelot. And in the lead I saw Morgana."

"Are you sure it was Morgana?" Merlin takes in the news, this would make since for his bad feeling.

"She matched the description you told me. Wild black hair, shredded dress, determine look, I could feel her magic its filled with hurt and betrayal. Not evil though, manic. We need to warn Arthur."

Merlin nods his head in agreement. "I will go."

"I'll come with you."

"No, we don't know what Arthur's reaction will be, I will go alone, it will be better."

"No, if you are going to fight I want to fight beside you. I will not let you go into battle alone."

"I'll be fine, I promise, just keep away, please. Now let's get some sleep." Merlin heads to the room to change, Elaine stays a little before following, she didn't like the idea of Merlin fighting without her.


	9. The Battle

The next morning Merlin got up earlier. Careful not to wake up Elaine, he moves silently through the cabin, repacking his bag. He grabs an apple and silently leaves for Camelot.

Merlin reaches Camelot a little before noon, having raced his horse, with a little help from magic. He entered the walls feeling strange for not having been there in so long. As Merlin approached the stairs he saw some Knights out. They turn to see the visitor and do a double take. He immediately bolts over to Merlin as he gets down from his horse.

Gwaine gives Merlin a huge hug when he reaches him, "Merlin? Is it really you? It has been so long."

"Great to see you too Gwaine, but I need to see Arthur at once." Gwaine nods and motions Percival, who came over to greet Merlin.

"Go get Arthur tell him to come to the throne room, it's an emergency." Percival nods and heads off as Gwaine puts his arm around Merlin leading him up the steps, "So Merlin tell me everything."

Arthur, annoyed at having been called to an emergency meeting walks towards the throne room with Gwen at his side. He sighs right before opening the door, "This have better be impor-" Arthur is cut off from the rest of his sentence as he spots his old manservant standing next to the throne.

For a few moments no one dared move as they watched old master and servant reunite. Merlin didn't know what to do so he just stood still and waited. Arthur slowly walked over to him, "Merlin, is it you?" Then Arthur did something that surprised everyone in the room, including himself, he hugged Merlin. Merlin awkwardly returns the hug before pulling away. Gwen instantly comes up and gives Merlin a hug. "What are you doing here Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"I'm afraid it is bad news." Merlin says looking between them. "Morgana has been spotted marching with an army towards Camelot."

Arthur took the news in stride. "Where is Elaine?" Arthur asks cautiously, not wanting to upset Merlin.

However, Merlin didn't let any emotion show as he answered, "This isn't her fight, I told her to keep away." Merlin made no effort to bring up the past events involving her, though the tension was there.

Arthur nods his head, "Correct, she does not owe us anything, if anything we owe her." Arthur then turned to his Knights to make battle plans as Merlin went off to the kitchens for food, per Arthur's orders.

As Merlin was walking through the halls he froze when he caught sight of a man he used to think of as a father. Gaius paused when he saw Merlin, dropping the bottle in his hand, he didn't seem to notice, "Merlin?"

Merlin slowly walked up to Gaius, then surprising himself, hugged Gaius. Gaius smiled as he hugged Merlin back, "Oh Merlin I missed you so much. I am so sorry for what I did."

"It's not me who you should be apologizing to." Merlin says looking Gaius in the eye.

Gaius wavers a little under Merlin's stare but nods is head in agreement. "Where is she?"

"Not here, I told her to stay away."

"So it is true that Morgana is marching here with hundreds of soldiers?"

"It was Elaine who spotted them, she informed me as soon as possibly."

"Then we are once again in her debt." Merlin nods his head as Gaius escorts him to the kitchen, catching up with each other, each one missing the other greatly.

Arthur is standing in front of all his knights, Merlin, Gaius, and Gwen. He is addressing them on the situation and their plan of attack. "Scouts have reported that Morgana's army is about a day's march away from here. Tomorrow by noon they should be here. We cannot let that happen, we are to ride out and meet her. Her army is big and I understand that the odds are against us. However, we are Knights of Camelot, we do not let odds waver our strength, our courage. Each one of you is worth twenty Morganas and I would gladly go to battle with you any day. Today we will terminate the threat Morgana has put against us. We ride out an hour." With that the Knights departed to go say goodbye to their loved ones and families. Arthur headed to his room with Merlin following closely behind.

As Arthur shut the door to his room he turned to face Merlin. He looks at Merlin trying to decipher what to say. "Merlin, your magic…" Merlin looks down awkwardly, never wanting to have this conversation. "Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin looks at Arthur, hearing the pain in his voice.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was just that the laws…"

"And you thought I would turn you in?" Arthur's voice gave away the hurt he felt at the thought that Merlin thought he would kill him.

"No, I wasn't afraid of dying, I just didn't want to put you in the situation of having to decide."

Arthur took these words in carefully. He nods his head and gives Merlin another hug, "You are the bravest man I have ever known."

In an hours time everyone met back up. With Merlin and Arthur in the lead, they left to go meet Morgana.

Elaine woke up to a cold breeze; she moved her hand but found no Merlin. She sits up looking around. "Merlin?" She waits but no reply comes. She gets up and hurries out the door. Seeing no Merlin in the kitchen, Elaine heads outside, expecting to see him by the lake. When there is no Merlin, anywhere, Elaine realizes he left without her. She hurries back to the cabin to change.

Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights reach a clearing; a deserted castle can be seen in the distance. Straight ahead of them is Morgana, and behind her, the sea of black seemed to reach on for ages. "Give up Morgana," Arthur shouts.

Morgana smirks, "It is not I who is outnumbered Arthur."

Arthur took out his sword, pointing it forward, the other knight's followed suit. Morgana's army mimicked their actions. "Last warning Morgana, leave."

"I think I'll stay." Morgana motions for the army to charge and charge they do. With a cry Arthur rides forward closely followed by the knights and Merlin. The two sides met in the middle with a clash.

Merlin used his magic to knock down as many men as he could while also making sure Arthur was safe, but there were just too many men. Morgana's army wasn't trained well as Arthur and his Knights quickly ran through them, reducing their number at a rapid pace. What they didn't expect though was the sorcerer's Morgana had behind the ordinary soldiers.

Elaine reached the walls of Camelot at a hurried past. She blew past the gates straight towards the castle. She was surprised and worried at the lack of guards to greet her. In fact there were no guards around. She dismounted her horse just as Gwen came down the stairs with Gaius quickly behind her. "Where is Merlin?" Elaine demanded.

"They are gone, Arthur, Merlin, the Knights, they rode out to meet Morgana." Gwen explains quickly. Elaine turns and runs back to her horse jumping on. "Wait! Where are you going?" Gwen asks.

"Out to meet them, they will need all the help they can get." Elaine says turning her horse.

"We are coming with you," Gaius says as Gwen motions a stable boy to bring over their horses. Elaine gives a swift nod as the stable boy brings over the horses. When Gwen and Gaius are on their saddles Elaine turns and rides out of Camelot with them following closely behind.

They were losing the battle, that much Merlin was sure. For every enemy he knocked down two more filled their place. And then when adding in the sorcerers, the Knights were dropping in swifter numbers. Merlin turned to see a sorcerer point his hand at Arthur saying a quick spell. Arthur froze as he saw the sorcerer, but Merlin quickly blocked the spell sending the sorcerer flying back. Arthur turned giving Merlin a quick smirk but it fell away when he looked behind Merlin. Merlin only noticed Arthur pointing and shouting at him before he felt a blast in his back sending him to the ground. Before Merlin knew what was happening, his head still swimming, his hands were pressed to his back as someone forced him into a kneeling position. Arthur was shoved next to him. Merlin looked up to see Mordred smirking down at them.

Morgana came up to them smiling, "Well done Mordred." Merlin glared at Mordred who still hadn't wiped his smirk off. "Well well well Arthur, Merlin, what a pleasure to see you too. But Merlin I feel you need a little extra security what do you think Mordred?" Mordred gives a hallow laugh as Morgana motions a sorcerer to come forwards. The sorcerer was carrying a thin bracelet with a clear stone in the middle. Merlin glanced between the bracelet and Morgana, not knowing if she was serious.

The soldier near Merlin forced his right arm out as the sorcerer put the bracelet on. As soon as the bracelet was one Merlin felt his energy leave him, he let out a gasp as they let him go. Merlin fell to the ground barely able to stop himself. "What did you do?" demanded Arthur.

"That bracelet is sucking the magic and life out of Merlin. As the stone gets darker the more it has taken from Merlin." Sure enough the once clear stone was now a faint blue. "Bring Arthur and Merlin with me, you know where to take the Knights." Morgana instructs the sorcerers. Arthur and Merlin are pulled roughly to their feet and dragged off, following behind Morgana.

Elaine urges her horse faster as it weaves through the trees. Gwen and Gaius are trying to keep up but their horses are not as fast. Elaine suddenly stops holding her hand up so Gwen and Gaius know to stop too, they inch towards her looking around.

"What is it?" Gwen asks quietly.

"The battle, it has been lost." Gwen lets out a gasp.

"Arthur? Merlin?" Gaius asks.

"They are alive, so are some of the knights. This way. All is not lost." Elaine turns left and disappears into the forest as Gwen and Gaius try to keep up.

Elaine goes about a mile before dismounting her horse. Gwen and Gaius come up and she motions for them to dismount also. They do and come up behind her. "About a quarter mile ahead they are holding the knights, the knights are mostly uninjured but they are tied together, about twenty bandits surround them and there are more in the forest and I am guessing they will lead us to Morgana, which is were we will find Arthur and Merlin."

"do you think they are still alive?" Gwen asks.

"They must be, otherwise Morgana wouldn't wait, she would march straight to Camelot," Gaius answers. He then turns to Elaine, "what is the plan?"

"I will fight the guards, Gwen untie the Knights, Gaius their swords are over there, make sure they find their owners." Gwen and Gaius nod and disappear into the thicket. Elaine unsheathes her sword and quietly sneaks up to the bandits. She quietly takes down the first two before she stabs the third. Before the bandits know what is happening she has struck down half of them. The other half rush towards her with their swords drawn. Elaine can hear cheers from the Knights as she brings down more bandits.

As she is about to bring down the last bandit a swords appear in his chest. Elaine looks up to see a smiling Gwaine, "couldn't let you have all the fun m'lady." Elaine smiles as she gives Gwaine a hug.

"It's good to see you Gwaine."

"You too."

Gwen and Gaius approach with the rest of the Knights. Out of the three hundred Arthur brought about two hundred still lived. Out of the two hundred only about a hundred where able to fight, the rest wounded. Elaine looks over all the knights as they looked at her for orders. Elaine looks unsure at the thought of leading these knights into battle. Gwen notices and gives her an encouraging smile. "Right so we need to get Arthur and Merlin back. There are roughly about thirty more bandits in the forest but they should lead us straight to Morgana. Where Morgana is, Arthur and Merlin will be. There are about three hundred of Morgana's army left, most of them sorcerers." Elaine informs the group.

"How are we supposed to fight sorcerers?" A knight in the back inquired.

Elaine looks at him for a moment before answering. "I can put an enchantment on you." Mutters rise up in the group, the knights unsure about the thought of having an enchantment on them.

Gwaine is the first to speak up, "I trust Elaine, she saved the Queen, she saved Merlin. She has good in her heart, unlike Morgana, if she can put an enchantment on me to help fight then so be it." Gwaine kneels down in front of Elaine. Elaine surprised at first by Gwaine's words puts her hand on his shoulder. She closes her eyes and a gold shield seemed to pass from her hand to surround Gwaine, the gold stayed bright for a bit before disappearing. Gwaine looks up at her and then turns around. When asked how he feels Gwaine looks around before answering, "I feel…strong."

Leon, Percival, and Elyan come forward and kneel before Elaine. She does the same enchantment to them and the gold surrounds them before disappearing. As they stand the rest of the knights kneel before Elaine.

Elaine holds her hand out, performing the enchantment, her eyes turning black. When she is done, she has to take a moment. Gwen and Gaius notices as they come forward. "Are you alright Elaine?" Gaius asks.

She smiles and nods, "It's a complicated spell but it will work. And the Enchantment will wear off on its own meaning I don't have to keep it up throughout the battle."

Gaius turns and looks at all the knights who seem to be inspecting each other, "It must be powerful."

Elaine smiles at him and nods her head. She goes over to the knights who turn and give her their full attention. "The sorcerers will only be able to fight you like regular soldiers, all spells they try will simply not effect you. Now does anyone know the condition Merlin and Arthur are in?" Elaine asks looking around, a young knight comes forward.

"I was near them when they fell. Merlin was hit with a spell in the back as he protected Arthur. The one who cast it was Mordred. With Merlin down they brought Arthur down easily. Before they left though, Morgana had a bracelet put on Merlin, it looked thin, with a little stone in the middle of it. But as soon as it was one Merlin, he looked like he was going to faint. As they pulled them away I swore the stone was turning blue. That is all I know."

Elaine nods to the knight as he goes back. Gaius turns to Elaine, "I have not heard of the artifact he speaks of."

"It's called Vitulamen, it sucks the magic and life out of the person wearing it. It only has to be taken off for the magic and life to return to the person."

"How long does Merlin have?"

"A few more hours at best," Elaine whispers worried.

"Then that is all we need," Gwaine announces giving Elaine a reassuring smile.

Elaine nods straightening up. "Okay the plan is to attack the sorcerers. I will bring out Morgana, Gaius I will need you to go to Merlin and get the bracelet off, and it will take an incantation, if you call my name in your head I will hear you and I will be able to tell you what to do." Elaine then turns her attention back to the knights, "Today we fight for our homes, our families, our kingdom. Today we fight for the King, we fight for Merlin. We fight for all that is good in this world." Elaine yells, the Knights join her in 'long live the king.' Elaine unsheathes her sword and runs off into the forest, the knights following closely behind.

The bandits stood no chance as the vengeful knights quickly cut them down. Elaine ran ahead of them, not wasting time with the bandits. She came to the forests and edge and stopped. She took a deep breath before walking out.

"Morgana it seems there is a force making its way through the forests." A bandit informs Morgana. Morgana is sitting on the throne of the abandoned castle Merlin had observed earlier. Arthur is kneeling in front of her, Merlin lying next to him. Merlin was fighting the bracelet, but as the minutes went by Arthur saw him growing paler.

"The knights?" Morgana asks.

"It seems, they should be here soon."

"Well we should greet them, get the men ready to finish this battle. Take them to the balcony." Morgana motions towards Merlin and Arthur. The bandit nods and walks away as more bandits grab Arthur and Merlin and drag them to the balcony.

As soon as they are outside Morgana turns and smirks at Arthur, "Let's see how long your knights will survive round two."

"They are stronger than you think," Arthur states glaring at Morgana.

"We shall see," Morgana turns back towards the forest waiting for the knights to show. The sorcerers get into lines beneath her as she watches on.

All eyes are on the forest when a solitary figure emerges.


	10. The Flight of the Phoenix

Elaine stands at the edge of the forest looking out, the knights are behind her catching up. She observes the sorcerers lining up, facing the forests. So they know the knights are coming. She takes a deep breath; she can see Morgana emerge on the balcony as bandits drag Arthur and Merlin. She can tell Arthur is fine, but she can't see Merlin. Just the thought of Merlin being hurt has rage course through her body. Elaine closes her eyes, no not here. She takes deep breaths calming herself. She opens them with determined eyes. Elaine steps out into the open, all eyes on her. Slowly Elaine unsheathes her sword. She meets eyes with Morgana.

Morgana is shaken by the hard determination looking back at her. She is surprised to find a girl coming out of the forest instead of the knights of Camelot, perhaps they weren't as powerful as she had believed. She smirks at the thought of one girl going against her army.

Arthur gasps at seeing Elaine coming to his aid. After how hard he was one her, she never quit on him. It was Merlin; he knew that's why she was there, but still… Guilt ran through him at the thought of how he once treated her.

Merlin looks up at Arthur's gasp, what color remain drains from his face as he sees her, "Elaine," he breathes out. No, he never wanted her here. He won't be able to live to see her hurt or worse…

Morgana mutters one word, quiet yet heard by all, "kill." Merlin screams no, a no that ran through the land, the forest. A scream that caused the girl Morgana has no worry of to start walking forward. The bandits mimic her action and start walking towards her. Then Elaine's walk turns into a run. A battle cry escapes her lips as Knights run out of the forest behind her, yelling with her. Morgana smiles at the thought of this ending, her smile fades however, when the sorcerers' spells bounce off the knights, seemingly non affective.

Elaine meets Morgana's army in the middle. She quickly disarms the first sorcerer, and brings down her second. Gwaine is beside her in an instant bringing down three at once. Elaine blocks two then blasts them back. Gwaine sends a smile her way, "Not bad, almost as good as me."

Elaine laughs as she brings down more, "Sir Gwaine, I fear you are already breaking a sweat."

"Nonsense, your eyes must be seeing things." Gwaine easily brings down four more bandits. "Your enchantment is working like a charm," Gwaine winks, "Can't feel a thing."

Elaine laughs as she creates mud underneath six bandits causing them to slip. She takes a brief moment to reach out to Gaius, her mind touches his, '_Gaius now_," she calls. She feels Gaius nod as he and Gwen make their way across the field. Elaine turns to Gwaine and nods. Gwaine nods back and turns towards the castle, he and Elaine sprint towards the castle, Elaine knocking back any bandit moving their way. They enter the castle, as Elaine blasts through the doors.

Inside is a huge hall. There is a grand staircase leading up, at the top however, is Mordred. "I got him," Gwaine mutters to Elaine. Elaine nods and heads off to the side as Gwaine moves towards the stairs. Mordred's eyes turn gold, but Gwaine moves nowhere.

"Seems you have a powerful sorcerer on your side," Mordred states to Gwaine, his eyes flickering to Elaine who watches cautiously. "Curious why it is you fighting me and not her."

"Because I will find the more pleasure in finishing you off," Gwaine smiles as Mordred descends the stairs. Mordred launches at Gwaine who easily blocks his blow. Gwaine sends one towards Mordred, taking the offensive side. Mordred blocks every blow Gwaine sends him with ease, frustrating Gwaine. Mordred smiles as Gwaine starts becoming reckless.

Gwen and Gaius then enter the castle. Mordred is too distracted by Gwaine to notice. Elaine motions them over. "We need to go upstairs, but Morgana is up there." Gaius and Gwen nod in understanding as Elaine leads them up the steps.

Just then Gwaine gets the upper hand in the fight and sends a blow to the head on Mordred. Mordred falls down, unconscious; Gwaine looks at him, raising his sword to finish him, but can't seem to do it. "Gwaine," Elaine calls, Gwaine looks up connecting eyes with Elaine, he nods his head understanding her look, he is not a killer and will not kill when not needed.

Gwaine runs up the steps to join Gwen and Gaius as Elaine knocks open a door. Morgana is on the other side waiting. Elaine enters the room cautiously, Gwen, Gaius, and Gwaine enter and sneak over to the side as Morgana only has eyes for Elaine, "Hello, I believe we have never met, you're Elaine. Merlin has told me, well not a lot about you," Morgana chuckles.

"Morgana, I presume," Elaine says sarcastically, "I've heard so much about you."

"Only good things I hope," Morgana smiles, suddenly Morgana's eyes are gold as her had shoots up towards Elaine. Elaine barely dodges out of the way as the spell hits the wall behind her. Elaine shoots a spell towards Morgana causing her to hit the wall behind her. Gwen, Gaius and Gwaine take this opportunity to sneak onto the balcony where Arthur and Merlin are.

Morgana is on her feet in no time and sends spell after spell after Elaine. Elaine can only block them as she retreats back out the door. Morgana sends part of the ceiling down on Elaine, who shoots one of the pieces at Morgana. Morgana jumps out of the way, sending a spell towards Elaine. Elaine blocks it with a shield, forcing Morgana down the stairs. Gaius suddenly enters her mind.

Gwaine take the bonds off of Arthur as Gwen gives him a hug in relief, their attention soon turns towards Gaius. Gaius is kneeling in front of Merlin, he calls out to Elaine. It feels as if he is fighting the battle she is engaged in. '_Elaine what do I do?' _Gaius waits the reply which comes quickly through many grunts. Gaius gasps as Elaine narrowly misses Morgana's spell. Quickly Gaius grabs Merlin's wrist with the bracelet. He concentrates as he recites the words Elaine is saying in his head. The bracelet glows gold for a moment before disintegrating. Merlin takes a deep gasp for air, as if he has been underwater for a long time. "It worked," Gaius says smiling.

Elaine smiles as she feels the joy radiating from Gaius. She is distracted just enough for Morgana to send a powerful spell her way. Elaine sends her own powerful spell and they connect in the middle. '_Get out of there!' _Elaine calls to Gaius.

"We need to go," Gaius says as he stands. Gwen helps Arthur up who is fine and Gwaine grabs Merlin who is still trying to regain his breath.

"Where is Elaine?" Merlin asks worried.

"She's fighting Morgana, now is our time to leave," Gaius says.

"No, I am not leaving her here," Merlin states.

"I agree, this is not her battle, this is ours," Arthur says looking between them.

"Sire, you and Merlin are in no condition to fight Morgana, none of us can come close to her skill right now, except Elaine," Gaius explains. They head back into the destroyed room, and out into the hallway. They gasp at the battle ensuing beneath them. Morgana and Elaine seem to be in a deadlock.

No one notices the revival of Mordred until it is too late. "ELAINE!" Merlin screams as Mordred rushes her with his sword. Elaine turns too late, the sword enters her stomach. Her spell shatters, letting Morgana's hit her full force. Elaine falls to her knees. Small lines of crimson read appeared on her dress, growing larger. Gaius gasps in pain as he falls, still connected to Elaine, Gwaine lets go of Merlin to grab him. Merlin takes his chance and makes for the stairs only for Morgana to blast them back.

"Not so strong is she, Merlin? Kind of like you, weak," Morgana laughs as she makes her way towards the stairs. A wind starts to blow through the room, slow at first before picking up. All eyes beyond Morgana, at the sole figure who slowly begins to rise. Morgana observes the shocked faces before her and slowly turns around.

Elaine is slowly picking herself up, Mordred rushes her again with his sword, it cuts her shoulder, she falters again falling to the ground. Curled on the ground Elaine mutters to herself. Mordred sends an uneasy look towards Morgana who is staring at Elaine. Suddenly Elaine lets a blast out, knocking everyone back.

Elaine slowly picks herself back up. Her mutters grow louder, but no words can be made out. The wind grows stronger as Elaine pulls herself upright. Merlin stares in shock at Elaine. Her eyes are black, darker than he has ever seen. Light seems to flicker around her, at first Merlin thinks his eyes are playing a trick on him, but then he realizes it is real, Elaine is radiating fire. Her hair seems to breathe flames as she raises her arms. Then Merlin realizes this isn't Elaine, but the Phoenix. The Phoenix opens her mouth as a language, not heard of by Merlin, comes out. The wind picks up dangerously as flames seem to be shooting out of her. They are spreading from her consuming Mordred and Morgana. Morgana and Mordred scream in pain as the fire burns them.

The group stares in shock at what is unfolding before them, Gaius stares in a mixture of horror and fascination at what is unfolding before him, suddenly he feels another voice in his head, his mouth moves to replay these words, _'I'm sorry._' The group turns to Merlin, the intendant. The voice is Elaine's.

Merlin looks at Gaius in horror, "What do you mean? Elaine listen to me, don't do this. Elaine" Merlin is near hysterics.

Gaius shakes his head holding his head, "she wants us to leave. Now!"

"No, no I am not leaving her." Merlin makes to run down the stairs but Arthur grabs him holding him back, "Let me go!"

"You'll burn up," Arthur cries struggling with Merlin.

"I don't care she needs me! Elaine!" Merlin cries to Elaine, but the flames have consumed her. He doesn't recognize her anymore, what used to be Elaine now resembles a bird, the Phoenix. The Phoenix opens her beak and lets out a scream. The fire consumes all of Mordred and Morgana as it shoots towards the ceiling. Then suddenly it is gone, there is no sign of Morgana or Mordred…or Elaine. Merlin let's out a long scream as the castle continues to shake.

"We need to get out of here!" Gwaine yells as the castle starts to collapse. Arthur fights Merlin's attempt to go where Elaine once stood.

"Let me go, I need to get to her, I have to save her. Elaine!" Merlin cries as Arthur starts to drag him towards the entrance of the castle.

"There is nothing you can do, she is gone Merlin." Arthur tries to reason.

"No she is not gone! Elaine! Let go, she is not gone! Elaine!" Arthur shoves Merlin out of the castle as the castle behind them collapses into nothing more but rubble on the ground. Merlin shoves away from Arthur and stares at where the castle once stood. Merlin falls to his knees, staring.

The sorcerers, noticing the destruction of the castle, flee. But no one notices. The air is filled with grief, the grief is so strong radiating from only one person. Arthur gives Gaius a cautious look before looking at Merlin. No one knows how to approach the grief stricken warlock.

Merlin doesn't notice, his senses seem to have shut off, all he can do is stare at where the castle once was, but he is not really staring at it. It isn't until he feels soft gentle hands on his shoulder that he is pulled back to reality. Gwen wraps Merlin into a hug. It is only then that the tears come, Merlin unable to hold it in any longer, "She's gone," he whispers.


	11. Risen

The ride back to Camelot was far from victorious. It was somber; one would believe they were coming back from a horrendous defeat. To must that's what it was. Arthur led the group back to Camelot, wanting to get home as quick as possible. The Knights were behind him, Gwen at his right. Gaius kept right behind Gwen and Arthur. No one could help but look back at the lone figure at the end of the parade. Merlin was always many yards away from the group, trapped in his own head. He never noticed the looks of sympathy shot his way. He never noticed the whispers that floated back to him. He noticed nothing.

The ride back to Camelot seemed to last forever. There was no stopping, just one long continuous journey. Merlin knew if he stopped he would probably not start up again. He saw no point. The same images replaying in his mind, fire, a crumbling castle, Elaine. He wanted them to stop, he would do anything for them to stop…but then he would do anything to keep them going, it was his last link to her and he didn't want to lose it.

The cheers and celebration started with the arrival of the victorious group into Camelot. All the villagers were lining the streets cheering as their heroes passed by. The Knights smiled and waved as they came down from their horses. A feast was made, ready and waiting. Soon everyone was eating and chattering, retelling their heroic battle stories. Not one story included the brave woman who gave everything she had to the battle, it was too soon, no one knew how to react.

Arthur sat at the head of the table with Gwen smiling and talking to his right. He was in no mood to talk about what has occurred. He watches as everyone finally breathes a sigh of relief. Their troubles are gone; life will go one, better than before. Peace time has finally come. But Arthur knew of one whose troubles were still going on, one who was living in a constant nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. But where is he? Arthur looks around and notices the absence of his manservant, his friend. He could of swore Merlin was right behind him when he entered the room. A quick look at Gwen and Arthur excuses himself from the table, having a small feeling with were his friend was.

The walk seemed even longer than the journey home. The stairs never-ending. Arthur had only been up here a few times, but he knew this was where she stayed. He entered the room, looking around. It was eerie in here, quiet. The window was open, a soft breeze coming in. Arthur went to the window looking out, the sun setting over Camelot, it was peaceful. A small noise fluttered down from above, a sob? Arthur took a deep breath before pulling himself out the window. Carefully he pulled himself up onto the roof. Standing he felt like he was on top of the world. But he wasn't here for the view. Arthur turned slowly to where his friend was sitting.

Merlin was sitting with his head hung. If he knew Arthur was there he didn't show it. Blue orbs circled above Merlin's head. Arthur starred at the orbs in fascination, he had told Merlin he was alright with his magic, and he was, but what Merlin could do still surprised him. He took a seat next to Merlin, not saying anything just looking out.

"They're all blue." Arthur almost missed the whisper that came and went. He turned to Merlin, who was still looking down. Slowly Merlin lifted his head, his eyes red but no tears, no tear streaks. "With her they would take on different colors, but now they are just blue, lonely blue."

Arthur just watches Merlin not knowing what to say. "I think they are pretty impressive." Arthur looks up to watch the lights circle around, Merlin follows his gaze. "I miss her," Merlin chokes out, tears beginning to finally show. "I miss her so much."

Arthur puts his arm around Merlin, "Me too."

They stayed up there for awhile. Far after the sun had disappeared and that stars made their appearance. Arthur just sat with his arm around Merlin as Merlin cried silently. When the sun was starting to come up, Merlin stood. Arthur looked up surprised. "Let's go, there's nothing more here." Merlin held out his hand and pulled Arthur up. Merlin waved his hand and the lights disappeared.

Merlin shut the window when they were both back in the room. The shut was final, not to be opened again. They made their way back down to the main part of the castle. Just walking, nothing needed to be said. They were walking down the deserted hall when all the torches suddenly went out.

"What the…" Arthur looked around on high alert, same with Merlin next to him. Suddenly a torch lit back up. Merlin walked over to it, studying it when the torch next to it lit up. The torches started relighting, making a path.

"It's a path," Merlin exclaims, starting to follow it before Arthur grabs his arm.

"Wait, Merlin it could be a trap," Arthur was hesitant.

"Arthur, Morgana is gone, there is no danger." Merlin started following the torches down the hall with Arthur following closely behind.

"If it is not Morgana, and it is not you clearly, then who is it?" Arthur asks.

"Who do you think," Merlin exclaims for the first time in two days Merlin's face breaks out into a smile.

"Merlin, Elaine is dead, we saw her…" Arthur stops Merlin outside the door the torches had led them to, the throne room.

"Did we Arthur?" Merlin asks putting his hand on the knob and turning, "She wasn't human, she was the…" Merlin pushes the door open. There standing next to the throne was a sole figure. Their back turned towards the boys. With the sound of the door opening, the figure turns slowly. In a flowing red dress, her long wavy hair loose around her shoulders, Elaine meets the eyes of Merlin; Arthur is shocked next to him. Merlin breaks out into a huge smile, "…Phoenix."

Then Merlin was running, he couldn't get to her faster. He grabbed her and picked her up spinning her around. Arthur comes up, confused. "How is this possible?" he asks. Merlin puts Elaine down who turns towards Arthur and bows to him.

"The Phoenix cannot die." Elaine speaks softly smiling, Merlin's arm around hers, he isn't going anywhere. "When a Phoenix 'dies' they are simply…"

"Reborn from the ashes of fire." Merlin finishes.


End file.
